


Gifted

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12.Nightverse: Silverstreak/mates - “He’s having how many sparklings?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

Silverstreak had been feeling off for a good two orns, but had chalked it over to bad energon. His talk had rumbled unhappily during that time. Eventually he began to purge anything the he took in at the beginning of the sol. It was a miserable feeling. Eventually his mates insisted that he go see their medic. 

Patch was a sweet mech. Surprisingly kind for all that he served under the King vampire of Iacon. Patch fussed over him. Taking scans, and then retaking them as if he was incredulous at the findings. 

“What is wrong with me?” Silverstreak whispered. 

“You are carrying,” Patch said. 

“No...no...I can’t be. That isn’t possible. My line is barren. My Carrier could not even carry when he was mortal, and my sire cannot either. Please don’t lie. What is really wrong?” 

“You are carrying triplets,” the medic said firmly. 

“He’s having how many sparklings?” Deadlock asked as he peaked into the room. “Are you sure?” 

Patch nodded, “Completely sure. He will need to go on berthrest. He is in a fragile state. His frame could very well reject them still.” 

“We will take care of him,” Deadlock said, and moved into the room to stand beside the medical berth. He took Silverstreak’s hand in his own. “This is wonderful news. Our mates cannot wait to meet them.” 

Silverstreak nodded, looking dazed, and still trying to process the news. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.”


End file.
